


Switched Ways

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Mika's Requests [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Swap AU, Crack, It's absolutely just a crack fic, M/M, Oneshot, Requested fic, Smut, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: I immediately started panicking the second I woke up and realized I was definitely not alone in my bed like I was when I went to sleep. I also realized that whoever is behind me with their arm around my waist is most certainly naked, and I am not in the pajamas I fell asleep in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is your crack fic Mika, you asked for it and I have delivered lmfao enjoy <3 XD

I immediately started panicking the second I woke up and realized I was definitely not alone in my bed like I was when I went to sleep. I also realized that whoever is behind me with their arm around my waist is most certainly naked, and I am not in the pajamas I fell asleep in. I squirm around a bit to try and get away but the arm on my waist is holding on too tight. I push at the arm and groan in protest trying to escape. The person the arm belongs to starts to stir and wake up. 

 

“Mmmmm, quit wiggling around so much baby.” A groggy and strangely familiar male voice grumbles. He kisses my shoulder and holds me close to him. Contrary to his request I push harder. “Will you quit that? I’m awake now if that’s what you are trying to do.” He says and starts to move, getting over on top of me and kissing at my neck and collarbone. “This what you wanted?” he mutters, clearly not actually a question. I have no idea what the hell is going on, and even though it feels good, I recognize the black haired man leaning over me. 

 

“Frank!” I say, startled by him being unphased by me saying his name, and startled further at my voice not sounding like my own. It sounds familiar but that is not my voice. He doesn’t stop and I can barely form a coherent thought, let alone tell him to stop. It feels good, even if everything about this screams wrong to me. I quickly find myself meeting his thrusts as he fucks into me. He kisses me hard, moaning and calling me baby, telling me how good I feel. His thrusts become uneven and shaky after a bit and I’m so close to cumming. He cums hard and I follow him soon after. 

 

He pulls out and kisses me again before going to the bathroom and coming back cleaned up and with a damp cloth. It’s at that moment that I realize I’m not even in my room. I look around at the comic books and half finished drawings. The open packages of paint and pastels sitting on the desk by the easel. The room is an all around artsy mess and it does not belong to me or Frank. I’m in Gee’s room. Frank notices me not really paying attention and looking around like I’m lost. 

 

“What’s the matter baby?” he asks and kisses my cheek. 

 

“I...how’d I get here? What am I doing here?” I ask and cringe at the sound of my voice, it’s definitely not mine. 

 

“What do you mean? You were pissed off at your brother after that fight you had last night so you called me to come spend the night, we spent the whole night in here about the same way we just did this morning.” Frank looks at me with an expression of pure confusion. 

 

“I remember the fight, I remember going to bed, but I definitely don’t remember anything else. Why would I call you though Frank? Why wouldn’t I call Pete? That makes no sense.” I frown and Frank’s eyes go wide. 

 

“Excuse me? Why would you call your brother’s boyfriend? Are you and Pete…? Dude, Mikey is gonna kill you.” Frank says. “What the fuck, Gee? Are you seriously cheating on me?” 

 

“Wait what?!” I realize what he just said.  _ Is he blind? _ I think to myself. I look down at myself and realize my arms are missing my tattoos. They are completely bare and familiar looking but foreign to me at the same time. I fly off the bed and run to the mirror. Instead of my own face looking back at me, I am confronted with my older brother’s. Bright red hair in the place of what should be blond. “What the fuck?” 

 

“Gee, I need an explanation, and I need one now or I’m leaving and you can go fuck yourself.” Frank says, sounding angry now. I remember that he thinks Gee is cheating on him. 

 

“Shit, no, Frank, this is hard to explain, I don’t know what’s going on...but I’m not Gee.” I say and turn around to face him. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Frank’s face gets even angrier. 

 

“No listen! I might look like Gee, but I’m not, it’s Mikey.” I say and realize how ridiculous that sounds. 

 

“That’s bullshit, what the fuck Gee?” Frank turns to walk away. I grab his arm. 

 

“No, please just listen to me Frank.” I plead with him. “Ask me something only you and Mikey would know.” 

 

He hesitates but I know what he’s thinking about, he’d told me not to tell Gee and I never would and he knows that. “Where was I actually last week when Gee thought I was at home with my mom who was supposedly violently ill?” he asks. 

 

“You were with Mikey, at the store in the mall, trying to find something for Gee. I can even tell you that you bought the engagement ring that Mikey pointed out because you thought it absolutely screamed Gerard.” I say and his eyes go wider with every word I say. “And your mom knew what was going on and has been going along with it ever since.” 

 

“Holy shit! What the fuck? How?” Frank looks completely freaked out. Before I can answer I hear movement elsewhere in the house. Suddenly what I can only assume is Gee in my body has flung open the door to his bedroom. 

 

“What in the ever loving and actual fuck is going on and why am I Mikey?” He yells, my voice sounds so weird coming from him. 

 

“Uh…..Gee?” I ask and his glare focuses on me. 

 

“Mikey...why are you in my body and why am I in yours and why are you and my boyfriend standing here naked?” he demands. 

 

“Well, I don’t know how or why we got switched...but the naked thing is more or less your fault...that’s what you get for sleeping naked.” I say, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

 

“Well I’m sorry I’m not going to get dressed after fucking my boyfriend before I go to sleep.” he says and shakes his head, or my head I guess. This is too weird. Frank is standing there silently, no doubt feeling a little guilty for this morning. “Ok, now one more question before we go try and figure this out.”

 

“What is it?” I sigh. 

 

“Why does it smell like cum in here? That smell should’ve gone away already.” he genuinely looks confused. Frank starts to stutter and turn red and panic. Gee glares at him, looking furious.  

 

“He didn’t realize it wasn’t you and I was too freaked out and confused to form a coherent thought to stop him.” I feel my face get hot. “And for a minute he may have been convinced you’d cheated on him with Pete, but you have to think about how unbelievable it seems that you and I swapped bodies.” 

 

Gee considers it for a minute and thankfully seems to relax. “Fine, whatever, I don’t even know how to...whatever…...get dressed please, both of you, and then get downstairs so we can figure out how to fix this.” he says and heads out of the room. 

 

~~~~~

 

“So what? We had an argument and now we are stuck like this?” Gee says, more irritated and frustrated than I’ve ever known him to be. 

 

“I don’t know, I guess so.” I shrug. 

 

“What were you guys even fighting about?” Frank asks, sitting on the counter in the kitchen. 

 

“Uh...well...he was irritated about something that went missing and is convinced I took it but I absolutely didn’t take his stupid sketchbook, I don’t know why I would.” I roll my eyes. 

 

“You had been in my room looking for that sweater you lent me.” Gee narrows his eyes accusingly at me. 

 

“Oh...uh...the red sketchbook that I got you for your birthday?” Frank asks quietly, his voice kind of sounding really guilty. 

 

“Yes, that one, why?” Gee asks. 

 

“I...uh...it’s in my backpack…” Frank cringes. 

 

“Frank...why is my sketchbook in your backpack?” Gee looks at him curiously. When Frank doesn’t answer Gee goes and grabs Frank’s backpack and pulls out the red book that matches his hair. He opens it and something falls out. My eyes go wide and I look at Frank with a question on my face. He nods and looks back at Gee as he bends down to pick up the ring that’s sitting on the floor. “Frank...why is this in my sketchbook?” he picks it up and looks at it. His eyes go wide when he realizes what it is. “Frank!?” 

 

“This isn’t how I planned for it to go but Gerard Way, will you marry me?” Frank asks. Gee lights right up and wraps his arms around Frank’s neck. 

 

“Ohmygodfrankyesohmygodyes.” he plants a kiss on Frank’s lips and I cringe. That just looks wrong. Gee needs his body back, and he needs to stop that right now. I think just before my vision goes black. 

 

Suddenly I feel a tug in my mind and everything shifts. I open my eyes and realize Frank is now kissing me. I completely freak out and push him away a little roughly. “NO! I have had quite enough of kissing Frank today THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” I yell and Frank looks disoriented. I look over at Gee and he’s all smiles. I hand him the engagement ring in my hand. “Now kiss your actual fiance and not while I’m in his body.” I make a face at Frank and he laughs. 

 

“What switched us back?” Gee asks. 

 

“I don’t really know...we resolved the fight...your true love kissed you...and was no longer keeping his secret...could be any one of those I guess.” I shrug. “Frank was the cause of the fight and Frank fixed it.” I say and Frank smiles like an idiot. “And Frank, if you ever kiss me again I will kick you in the nuts and I will sick Pete on you.” I glare at him. 

 

“That’s absolutely fine with me Mikey, I’d much rather kiss Gee anyway.” he says and smiles at my brother, who is now wearing his engagement ring and smiling happily. Frank kisses Gee on the cheek and smiles warmly at him. 


End file.
